Twilight (Desde el punto de vista de Emmett
by Dnisse
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Siguiendo el libro, la historia de Crepúsculo contada por Emmett Cullen. Clasificación M. Muchos lemmons. Amplio vocabulario de Emmett.
1. Misteriosas Visiones

**_Twilight (Desde el punto de vista de Emmett) _**

**___Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, Stephenie Meyer los creó, yo solo ___****juego**_ con ellos._

**_Esta historia le pertenece a: Emmett'sGoldenAngel_**

**_Yo solo hice la TRADUCCIÓN. (:_**

"Está sucediendo de nuevo"

Un leve gruñido de Jasper se podía escuchar desde afuera, mientras yo me recostaba en la verde hierba del patio, disfrutando de los destellos de las estrellas. Era muy raro que se pudieran ver en Forks, por eso cada vez que se revelaban, yo me aseguraba de estar ahi para observarlas. Me recordaba cuando yo era humana, en Tennesse. Mis hermanos y yo solíamos ir de excursión al bosque, y cada noche las estrellas salían y nos honraban con su eterna presencia. Solía estar cautivado por la astronomía; como cada estrella por separado tenía su propio nombre e historia. Era una experiencia fascinante para mí.

Sin embargo, ahora ya no podía recordar sobre eso, obviamente. En realidad no podría recordar mucho sobre mi humanidad. A excepción de los detalles más sobresalientes. Ir de casería con mi padre, era uno de ellos. Recuerdo como él me enseño a ir en busca de mi objetivo, cómo asegurarme de no hacer ningún ruido para poder conseguir el disparo perfecto. Tenía que asegurarme de que fuese perfecto, de lo contrario, mi familia y yo, habríamos muerto de hambre.

El recuerdo más claro y sobresaliente que tenía cuando era humano, el recuerdo que me enorgullecía más. El momento en que conocí a mi ángel.

Cuando fui atacado por ese maldito oso pardo, ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera pensado que iba a conocer al ser más despampanante e impresionante que he visto en mi vida. Ella no parecía un ángel, era un ángel. La forma en que su cabello dorado caía sobre su rostro perfecto, al mismo tiempo que me veía con ojos preocupados. Ojos dorados que hacían juego con su cabello de oro. Yo estaba completamente cautivado por su belleza y ni siquiera podía tomarme el tiempo para notar la cantidad de dolor que tenía ¡Diablos! yo estaba en una maldita agonía. Mi pecho estaba completamente mutilado, desgarrado por las garras de mi atacante, pero no me importaba. Lo único que importaba era la belleza fascinante que me estaba levantando en sus brazos. Pensé que me iba a llevar al cielo, por la manera en que se deslizó por el aire, no me imaginaba que me iba a llevar a todo lo contrario del paraíso.

El infierno.

Por lo menos así se sentía.

Cuando el ángel me bajo de sus brazos, me presentó al hombre que creía que era dios, sonreí, tratando de mostrar la blancura de mis dientes, a pesar de que estaban teñidos de rojo por la sangre. Traté de darle las gracias, pero nada más que palabras silenciosas salieron de mi boca.

Dios me examinó, inclinándose hacia mi oído para susurra palabras confusas, que siempre recordaré durante el resto de mi existencia. Antes de que el dolor insoportable desgarrara mi cuello.

"Gracias por salvarla."

Regresé a la realidad al escuchar sonido de cristal rompiéndose dentro de la casa.

"¡¿Qué demonios..?! Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí hacia el interior, sólo para ver que el suelo estaba cubierto de vidrios. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Alice sosteniendo un trozo de vidrio mientras se concentraba en las imágenes que destellaban ante sus ojos. Ella estaba teniendo una visión.

Jasper entró y se fue inmediatamente a su lado, analizando su cara. "¿Qué es Alice, ¿qué ves?"

"Ella". El chirrido de la voz de Alice era alto cuando ella nos dijo quien apareció en su visión. Era siempre la misma respuesta. Recientemente, Alice había visto destellos fugaces de esta chica no identificada. Fue muy frustrante porque cada vez que pasaba, algo terminaba roto. La última vez fue el control de mi xbox. Y eso realmente me molestó.

"Ella está aquí. En Forks." Levanté las cejas y sonreí.

"¿No es eso algo bueno? Ahora podemos averiguar por qué sigues viendo a esta chica en tus visiones! ¿Algo más?"

Alice me miró y asintió con la cabeza. "Por fin he visto la cara. Su nombre es Isabella Swan y es la hija del Jefe de la policía, Charlie. Eso es todo lo que tengo ahora. Oh! Y tengo la débil imagen de un Chevy de color naranja que se ve como si estuviera en malas condiciones ".

Sonreí y me di cuenta que Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Rosalie entraban a la habitación.

Esme frunció el ceño mientras miraba los cristales rotos en el suelo, "¡Dios mío, hay que limpiar."

Rosalie se acercó a mi lado, ni siquiera se le molestó caminar descalza sobre el cristal. Se podía oír los crujidos mientras se abría camino. Puse mis manos en su cintura, rodeándola desde atrás, la besé en la parte superior de la cabeza. Rosalie era mucho más baja cuando no llevaba tacones. Claro, comparada a mi 1.98m de estatura, ella era por lo menos 20 cm más pequeña que mí.

Miré hacia Edward que estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el ceño fruncido mientras leía los pensamientos de Alice. Edward puede leer la mente lo que significaba que él siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando. Me gustaba tomarle el pelo a veces, por pensar en mí y Rosalie teniendo sexo. Eso siempre lo molestaba.

Alice volvió a mirar a Edward. "Eras parte de la visión de nuevo."

Edward asintió con la cabeza, "Lo sé." Sentí un poco tensa a Rosalie mientras hablaban.

Nadie podía entender por qué Alice estaba haciendo estas visiones de una chica, que fue bastante confuso teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Edward formaba parte de ellas.

"Empezará High Forks mañana." Alice miró a todos y luego puso sus ojos de nuevo en Jasper.

Rosalie aplaudió sarcásticamente: "¡Genial!" Ella se alejó de mi y subió las escaleras. Miré que se alejaba frunciendo el ceño. Rosalie no estaba muy contenta con la idea de esta chica por alguna razón y yo no entendía por qué, no me gustaba hablar con ella a causa de sus reacciones.

Miré a todos y sonreí. "Bueno, supongo que mejor iré tras mi mujer. ¡Los veo mañana chicos!" Guiñé y subí las escaleras. Me dirigí hacia nuestra habitación, dando dos pasos a la vez. Cuando me encontré con la blusa de Rosalie tirada en medio de la escalera. La levanté y seguí por las escaleras, sólo para ver a los vaqueros de Rosalie también en las escaleras, justo más arriba. Los levante y me fui por el pasillo hacia la habitación. Justo a la entrada de nuestra habitación, estaba el sostén rojo de Rosalie, levanté la ceja cuando lo recogí. Abrí la puerta y las bragas rojas yacían en el suelo. Era obvio que las había dejado regadas a propósito, así que me agache y las recogí, agregándola a la pila de ropa que llevaba en mis manos. Sólo sonreí.

De repente llegue a la conclusión de que Rosalie en realidad, estaba desnuda en alguna parte. Lamí mis labios y me di cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba abierta ligeramente. Ella debe estar tomando un baño. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta, la observé y me apoyé en el marco, con su ropa en mi mano mientras la miraba tendida en la tina, cubierta de burbujas.

Levanté una ceja, "¿Haz perdido tu ropa en el camino?" Me reí un poco y la vi abrir un ojo, sonriendo.

"Pensé en dejarte un pequeño regalo."

Sonreí y acerqué la ropa hacia mi pecho, "Gracias nena, no puedo esperar a probármela. Especialmente estas bragas .."

Rosalie sonrió y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara a ella: "¡Cállate, quítate esa ropa y entra, el agua está increíble!" No me perdí el pequeño gemido que agregó al final de la frase. Ya podía sentir mi polla endurecerse.

"¡Sí, señora!" Dejé caer mi ropa junto a la de ella A propósito dejé mis boxers en el que ya estaba empezando a formarse la tienda de campaña debido a la dureza de mi polla.

"A menos que estés pensando en meterte aquí, sugiero que te quites tu boxer niño grande." Rosalie sonrió mientras miraba la coletilla evidente de mis boxers. Yo me lo bajé, liberando mi polla, que rebotó libre de su encierro al salir de su prisión.

Agarré mi polla y le di un par de tirones antes de que Rosalie me hiciera señas para que me sentara detrás de ella en la bañera. Así que lo hice, estaba perfectamente cómodo, Rosalie apoyó su espalda contra mi pecho, sus brazos apoyados en mis rodillas. Puse mis dos manos sobre sus senos y sentí que se inclinó hacia atrás un poco más contra mi pecho, gimiendo levemente mientras los acariciaba ligeramente con la palma de mis manos.

Los pechos de Rosalie eran mi parte favorita de su cuerpo, eran grandes y redondos, y sus pezones siempre se endurecían cada vez que los tocaba. Esa era una de las razones por las que me encantaba tocarlos mucho.

"Me encantan los momentos como éste."

"¿Cómo, yo tocándo tus tetas?" Le sonreí y tire sus dos pezones con el pulgar y el índice.

Rosalie gritó inesperadamente y luego puso sus manos sobre las mías. Ella apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarme, "quiero decir, que me encantan los momentos donde podemos relajarnos."

Le sonreí. Ella era condenadamente linda. "Puedo pensar en una mejor manera para relajarnos .."

Rosalie se dio la vuelta, quedando acostada boca abajo y apoyando sus antebrazos en mi pecho, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras me miraba. Puse mis manos en su cadera y tracé círculos invisibles con el pulgar en su cuerpo.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Su pequeña sonrisa descarada irradiaba contra la luz mientras hablaba.

Gruñí y agarre su trasero, apretando sus dos mejillas entre mis dedos. Rosalie gritó y se inclinó para besarme, envolviendo una de sus manos en mis rizos para controlar el beso mientras que la otra la movía lentamente por mi cuerpo.

Mis manos exploraban su cuerpo desesperadamente, sintiendo cada curva de su magnífica piel. No había una parte de Rosalie que no atesorara, cada parte de su cuerpo recibió el mismo cuidado y atención.

Sentí sus dedos que envolvían mi polla y dejé escapar un fuerte gemido ante la repentina sensación que me atravesó. Su mano comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo a lo largo de mi longitud, pude oír las ondas del agua mientras me masturbaba.

Mis dedos se dirigieron a su coño por debajo del agua, separé sus labios y deslicé mis dedos sobre su raja. Estaba húmeda, podía sentir los jugos familiares que adornaban mis dedos con su deliciosa presencia alrededor de su centro. Ella era tan suave, cada delicado pliegue fue dividido por mis dedos, abriéndome paso para meterlos hasta su clítoris, rodeándolo suavemente con mi dedo.

Empujé dos dedos hacia su estrecho centro y sentí cómo su vagina se contrajo alrededor de ellos. Sus fuertes gemidos hicieron eco a través del cuarto de baño mientras yo bombeaba mis dedos dentro y fuera de ella. Ella dejó de masturbarme para poder concentrarse en su orgasmo.

"Córrete para mí, hermosa". Usé mi pulgar para frotar su clítoris mientras mis dedos seguían dentro de ella.

"¡Mierda Emmett!" Me incliné hacia delante y capturé sus labios con los míos, mientras yo sentía su centro palpitante. Sus gemidos eran fuertes contra mi boca mientras la atravesaba el orgasmo. Aruñaba mi pecho hacia arriba y abajo, probablemente me dejaría marcas, pero me importaba un carajo. Ella podía lamerlas más tarde.

"Oh Emm, eso fue increíble." Le sonreí, sintiéndome orgulloso.

"Aún no he terminado contigo.." Me levanté de un salto, llevando a Rosalie conmigo, la acorralé contra la pared de la ducha y me metí en ella de una sola estocada, acompañado de un gemido. Rodé los ojos ante el placer que me provocaba estar dentro de ella. Era sensacional. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mis caderas mientras establecía el ritmo.

Sus pechos rebotaban con cada embestida y podía oír los azulejos agrietarse debido a la fuerza que estaba usando. Arrastré mis labios alrededor de su cuello mordiendo y chupando, ella arqueó la espalda, dejando escapar sus fuertes gritos de placer. Mis puños se estrellaron contra las paredes, rompiendo los azulejos y el yeso mientras sentía como mis bolas comenzaban a apretar. Yo no quería que esto acabará ya, así que cambié nuestra posición, golpeando mi polla tan duro como pude en su apretado centro. Todo lo que podía pensar era en lo bueno que sentía. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que habíamos terminado en el piso del baño, yo sobre Rosalie, rodeada de charcos de agua que salpica en todas las direcciones. Cristal brillante esparcido por el suelo, y atrapado en mis rizos y en cabello de Rosalie.

Rosalie me apartó de ella y se puso de pie, mirando horrorizada la destrucción que habíamos hecho en nuestro cuarto de baño. Habíamos destruido completamente todo. La ducha había sido arrancada de la pared, de las paredes de cristal sólo quedaban fragmentos regados por el piso, el cual precisamente había sido aplastado, además la pared tenía un enorme agujero donde había golpeado con mis puños a través del yeso, también la mitad de los tubos de la pared estaban arrancados, lo que estaba provocando una cascada que apuntaba a diferentes direcciones.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por el daño causado, me reí y corrí rápidamente hacia la puerta, gritando: "¿Podría alguien por favor apagar el agua en la red? ¿ahora?" Volví al cuarto de baño, riendo a carcajadas mientras hacia un recuento de los daños que habíamos hecho en nuestro cuarto de baño.

Miré a Rosalie quien rápidamente se estaba vistiendo, viéndome con el ceño fruncido a través del espejo. "¿Qué carajo Emmett?"

"¡No actúes como si no lo disfrutaste!" Dije negando y sonriendo. Me puse unos pants.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, era Carlisle. "¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicar por qué hay agua corriendo por la pared.-? ¡oh!"

Carlisle se quedó mirando el baño destruido y luego se volvió hacia mí con una mirada de enojo. "Emmett, arréglalo."

"¡Estoy en ello!" Sonreí alegremente y cogí un montón de toallas para absorber el agua.

Luego se volvió hacia Rosalie quien rápidamente arreglaba su cabello mojado. "En serio Rosalie, ¿por qué es que cuando tú y Emmett tienen sexo, algo que siempre termina por romperse?". Negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Mi sonrisa irradiaba mientras me acercaba a Rosalie, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Me incliné para besarla, pero ella se encogió de hombros y se zafó de mis brazos. "¡Oh no, Si piensas que puedes besarme después del daño que has causado, después volvemos a lo mismo"

Me reí, "No recuerdo que te quejaras, bueno ... al menos yo creo que no lo hacías", le guiñó un ojo. "Además, no se ha terminado, cariño!"

Rosalie soltó un sonoro suspiro de fastidio y mientras se pavoneaba fuera de la habitación.

-Grité tras ella, "¿No vas a ayudarme?"

"Es tu culpa," Negué con la cabeza al escuchar la respuesta de Rosalie. No había manera que Rosalie me iba a ayudar.

Me reí y me puse a trabajar en la reparación de los daños. En realidad no era demasiado malo, sólo algunas cosas que necesitan ser reemplazados, la pared necesitaba ser re-enyesada, necesitábamos una nueva ducha, el piso necesitaba una renovación. Yo tendría que hacerlo en unos pocos días. Sin embargo la velocidad de un vampiro tenía sus ventajas después de todo.

**¡Hola!  
Aclarando de nuevo, La historia no le pertenece a Denisse(: sino que es de ****_Emmett'sGoldenAngel, ella me concedió su permiso para poder traducirla_**

**Lo prometido es deuda (:  
Ya que no pude actualizar mi otro fic_ Hot Touchdown, les dije que publicaría esto, o no sé si se los dije ._.' no me acuerdo xD lo importante es que ya esta aqui (:_**  
**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap :D**  
**Dejen review :3 y háganme saber lo que opinan del fic' ;)  
**

**Hasta la próxima  
Denisse(:**


	2. Gym

**Twilight desde el punto de vista de Emmett **

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje son de S. Meyer, la historia de Emmett'sGoldenAngel, quien me concedió su permiso para traducirla :D

**Capítulo 2: "Gym"**

Verifiqué la hora, ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Dejé de trabajar en el baño y me fui a cambiar para ir a la escuela. Cuando cerré la puerta del baño y me dirigía hacia la cama, me di cuenta de que Rosalie estaba tumabada con mi camiseta, hojeando una revista.

"Divirtiendote ¿no?" Me puse de pie frente a ella. Ella me vio, estiro sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de mis piernas.

"Sí. ¿Cómo te va con el baño?" Su mirada inocente hizo contacto con la mía.

"Creo que bien. Sólo que sería mejor si alguien me ayudará, pero supongo que tú no lo harás."

Ella se echó a reír. "Pues supones bien".

Negué con la cabeza y no pude evitar reír. Ella era tan jodidamente linda.

Me arrodillé, y besé su cabeza, luego me dirigí hacia nuestro armario. Escuché a Rosalie que me seguía, saltó sobre mi espalda, y enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura mientras trataba de decidir qué ponerme. Sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y sentí sus besos en mi nuca.

"A menos que desees que tu armario termine como el baño, te sugiero que dejes de hacer eso" Traté de sonar serio pero creo que no funcionó. Ella se rió y bajó de mí. Caminó hacia adelante y escogió su ropa.

Ella se inclinó y yo no podía dejar de apreciar el panorama que me ofrecía. Llevaba una de mis camisas, pero al inclinarse, dejaba poco a la imaginación. Contuve un gemido y agarré mi camisa blanca, con capucha y pantalones. Mientras me vestía, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Rosalie quitarse mi camisa de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo desnudo era algo para ser atesorado. Ella era tan condenadamente hermosa, tuve que mirar hacia otro lado antes de que decidiera que íbamos a faltar a la escuela hoy.

Me enrollé las mangas de mi sudadera, "Te veo abajo hermosa, y no tardes demasiado" Le dí un rápido beso y bajé para encontrarme con mi familia.

"Buenos días a Todos".Sonreí y miré afuera, había una gruesa capa de niebla que cubre el cielo.

"¿Cómo va el baño Emm?" Jasper me sonrío y le saqué el dedo de en medio.

"Va bien, siendo honesto me falta poco para terminar." Me senté en el sofá y prendí la televisión.

"Oh, aquí vamos otra vez. Aquí viene la narcisista." Edward murmuró y lo miré levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué dices sobre mí mujer?"

Edward negó con la cabeza y se fue a la cocina.

El sonido de los tacones contra el suelo y el fuerte olor a perfume llamó mi atención. Rosalie estaba de pie frente a mí luciendo jodidamente sensual. Al instante me levanté y puse mis manos en sus caderas. "Hoy te ves hermosa nena "

Ella sonrió y me besó. Ella tenía puestos un par de tacones,lo que hacía más fácil besarme. Así que la besé suavemente mientras sostenía mi agarre en sus caderas

Fuimos interrumpidos por el sonido de Jasper aclarando su voz. "Emmett, ¿podrías bajar el tono de las emociones eróticas que sientes? ¡Guárdalo para más tarde o algo, pero no ahora!"

Me aparté y me reí entre dientes. "No puedo evitarlo hermano"

"Por favor, inténtalo, me estás haciendo sentir... incómodo." Me di cuenta de que se intentaba controlarse y yo no podía dejar de contener la risa.

"¿Cuál auto llevaremos, el mío? Rosalie siempre trataba de persuadir a todos, de que la dejaran llevar su rojo convertible BMW M3, pero siempre decían que no, ya que llamaba mucho la atención.

Edward estaba de vuelta en la habitación, resoplando ante la pregunta de Rosalie. "Llevaremos el Volvo."

Rosalie frunció el ceño y le dijo molesta, "Por la puta"

Traté de consolarla frotando mis manos por su espalda y funcionó. Le sonreí, me incliné para darle un beso.

"No es tiempo para besos Emmett. Es tiempo de irnos"Dijo Alice mientras pasaba en medio de nosotros, separándonos.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y salió de la casa, en dirección al garaje. Me reí y caminé tras ella, disfrutando de la magnífica vista de su trasero mientras caminábamos hacia el Volvo.

Yo podía entender por qué Rosalie odiaba tomar el Volvo. Se nos hacía muy estrecho, sobre todo cuando yo estaba allí, pero teníamos que pasar desapercibidos ante todo el mundo, aunque eso significara que teníamos que tomar la porquería de coche de Edward

"No es una porquería Emmett. Es más rápido que tu Jeep." Edward sonrió, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos con su estúpido don de leer la mente.

Le fruncí el ceño. "Vete a la mierda hombre."

Él simplemente se rió entre dientes y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

"¡Ahí voy!" Sonreí y me metí en el asiento del pasajero en la parte delantera, el único lugar que en realidad podría caber.

Rosalie golpeó su mano contra mi ventana, "Emmett ¡Carajo! eso no es justo; ¡quiero montar en el frente!"

"Te duermes, pierdes princesa. Además puedes montar mi delantera más tarde" Sonreí y volví la cabeza para mirarla mientras se deslizaba en el asiento trasero.

"En tus sueños." Ella respondió con una mirada de ira en sus ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza, "Sí, sin duda eso forma parte de mis sueños. Probablemente es uno de los principales!" Le sonreí y guiñe un ojo a ella mientras pensaba en ella montando mi polla.

"Pues conserva ese pensamiento porque no volverá a suceder otra vez"

Me reí y me recosté en mi asiento, "Hasta esta noche."

"Buena suerte con eso." Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

"¿Pueden dejar de pelear? ¡Tú eres tan molesto!" Alice golpeó la parte trasera de mi cabeza."Deja de molestarla zoquete".

Me reí y saqué mi teléfono, empecé a buscar entre las fotos una que tomé de mí mismo. Siempre enviaba a Rosalie una foto de mi cara inocente cuando se enojaba conmigo por algo tan insignificante, me aseguraba de que se definieran bien mis hoyuelos. Rosalie no podía permanecer enojado conmigo tan pronto como utilice el poder de los hoyuelos. Hice clic en enviar y esperé a ver cuál sería su reacción. La vi sacar su teléfono y sonrió ante mi mensaje. ¡Eso!

Miré por la ventana y me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la escuela. Siempre llegábamos temprano, eso era un poco molesto de verdad, sin embargo, eso significaba que Rosalie y yo podríamos tener un breve momento juntos antes de que los otros estudiantes llegaran.

Edward me miró con severidad: "No en mi coche."

Le sonreí y bajé del coche, para abrir inmediatamente la puerta de Rosalie, así le podría mostrar lo caballeroso que era. Para ganar puntos extras que podría canjear más tarde.

Ella salió, todavía frunciéndome el seño , sin embargo no fue tan contundente como antes.

Se puso de pie frente a mí, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enojo en su rostro. "¿Algo que decir Emmett?"

"¿Te amo?" Su expresión se suavizó ante mis palabras.

"Lo suficientemente cerca." La mano de ella con fuerza agarró mis rizos, acercando mis labios hacia los de ella. Le devolví el beso, inclinando mi cabeza para que mi lengua tuviera un mejor acceso a su boca.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando Rosalie se apartó de mí, el resto de los estudiantes estaban empezando a llegar.

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia nuestra aula, tomados de la mano. La llevé a nuestro lugar habitual, al fondo de la clase. Todo el mundo siempre mantuvo su distancia de nosotros, lo cual era bueno, porque nos gustaba la privacidad. Eso significaba que no nos molestarían con cualquier intento de charla.

Rosalie y yo teníamos la clase de español primero. Eso era grandioso, ya que aprovechaba esta hora con mi mujer para enviarnos papelitos con mensajes traviesos durante la clase.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando hacíamos eso. Envié mis tradicionales hombrecitos de palitos en diferentes posiciones sexuales, a lo que Rosalie respondía con un "Sí" o un "No" si estaba dispuesta o no a probarlo.

Por suerte ella no ha dicho que "No" a ninguna de las posiciones que he sugerido. Lo que sólo demuestra que le encanta probar cosas nuevas tanto como a mí.

Nuestra próxima clase era deporte, ambos lo odíabamos ya que teníamos que fingir que eramos unos flojos. Ninguno de nosotros podría darse el lujo de ser muy bueno, porque eso significaría que tendríamos que hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo de la escuela.

"¡Joder! Odio deporte". Murmuré mientras caminábamos a nuestra próxima clase.

Rosalie asintió, acariciando mi mano con la suya, "Yo también bebe."

Nos detuvimos fuera del gimnasio y me volví hacia Rosalie. "Por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de verte en tu sexy uniforme de deporte." Gruñí en silencio y mordí un poco el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rosalie se rió, "Una camiseta holgada y pantalones cortos no son exactamente sexy."

"Cualquier cosa que te pongas es sexy nena. Puedes andar puesta una maldita bolsa de basura y aún así me pones duro como una roca."

"Te tomo la palabra." Rosalie sonrió y frunció los labios. Yo le di un beso y ligeramente chupé su labio inferior.

Rosalie se separó de mí. "Vamos, entonces, a soportar esta hora de la tortura y recuerda Emmett, es necesario aflojar. No importa lo que nos pongan a jugar."

Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí mientras me dirigía al vestuario de chicos, "voy a tratar,¡aunque no puedo prometer nada!"

Rosalie rodó sus ojos y se dirigió hacia la dirección opuesta.

Cada vez que entro a los malditos vestidores, siempre queda en silencio. Miro alrededor a todos los chicos y les sonrío, como siempre lo hago. Es como si tuviera que darles toda tranquilidad para que puedan continuar con la conversación. Era evidente que todos estaban muy intimidados por mi tamaño. ¿Quien puede podría culparlos? Era un tipo grande.

Me quité la sudadera y la camisa, dejando al descubierto mi pecho musculoso, mis abdominales y mis bíceps y como en cualquier otra clase de gimnasio, todos comenzaron a murmurar.

Sonreí al escuchar cada comentario que hicieron sobre mi cuerpo. Algunos decían que yo debía ser una especie de monstruo de entrenamiento que constantemente pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el gimnasio, otros sugirieron que yo utilizaba esteroides, y mi favorito era que suponían que soy una especie de levantador de pesas. Si tan sólo supieran.

Me puse mi camisa de deporte y luego saqué rápidamente mis pantalones, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios maliciosos sobre mí "relleno"con calcetines en mis Calvin Klein , porque es imposible que el pene de cualquier niño humano sea tan grande a una edad tan joven. Lo que no sabían era que yo era en realidad tenía 20 años humanos.

Odiaba este uniforme de mierda, las mangas eran demasiado pequeños para mis brazos y mi polla me rogaba ser liberada de la tensa rigidez de estos shorts.

Fui el primero en salir de los vestidores. Decidí volver a los vestuarios por un par de minutos fingiendo que se me había olvidado algo. Sólo para matar el tiempo.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo, podía oír el leve sonido de la conversación que viene de los otros chicos. Estaban hablando de la chica nueva. Mis cejas se levantaron ante eso, porque ¡era acerca de la chica que Alice ha estado viendo en sus visiones! Me quedé en la puerta, escuchando su conversación lo cual no fue difícil, teniendo en cuenta que poseía un super oído. Hablaron sobre la apariencia de la nueva chica, su cabello castaño rizado y de lo sorprendentemente pálida que era, a pesar de que ella venía de Arizona. Hablaban de lo atractiva que era y luego el tema cambió a su coche. El Chevy rojo descolorido que sonaba como si el motor estaba completamente destruido.

Sonreí y me di cuenta de que las chicas salían de sus vestuarios. Rosalie fue la última en salir, obviamente. Inmediatamente examiné su cuerpo, apreciando cómo sus pechos empujaban contra la tela de su camisa y como sus calcetines cubrían sus largas piernas, revelando sólo unos centímetros de sus cremosos muslos. Lucía extraordinariamente atractiva y tuve que dejar de pensar en las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía en medio del gimnasio antes de que realmente pasara ... porque mierda era capaz de hacerlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y escuché su risa, ella obviamente sabía lo que ese uniforme me provocaba.

No pude evitar sonreír ante ella. Realmente era la cosa más linda que existía.

El entrenador se quedó con los brazos cruzados, mirando a cada persona. "Este día, ¡vamos a jugar béisbol en equipos mixtos! Formense para que pueda ubicarlos en equipos."

¡Por la puta! Odiaba el béisbol en el gimnasio, ya que era uno de mis juegos favoritos tenía que fingir que era flojo en el. Rosalie me miró disculpándose, ella sabía lo mucho que amaba el béisbol y también sabía lo competitivo que era.

Todos formados en una línea, tanto como Rosalie y yo estábamos al final. El entrenador nos puso en dos equipos, dejándonos, a Rosalie, a mí y otro chico y una chica que estaban al final.

"Hale y Cullen, van en este equipo y ustedes dos, en el otro." El entrenador señaló a cada uno de los equipos y en silencio le dilas gracias por ponerme en el mismo equipo que Rose.

Nuestro equipo batearía primero, mientras que el otro lanzaría. Agarré el bate, lo lancé y luego lo cogí con pericia. Rosalie estaba detrás de mí en la línea, "Bebé, recuerda aflojar."

Me volví hacia ella y sonreí, "¡Lo intentaré!"

Rosalie sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, era mi turno para golpear. Me quedé mirando el jugador que lanzaría intensamente mientras me preparaba para hacer a propósito el golpe de mierda que estaba a punto de realizar. Me hacía sentir mal físicamente el fingir ser pésimo en este juego, cuando en realidad, podría golpear la bola a más de 50 millas si realmente me dejaban.

La pelota voló hacia mí, demasiado lento si se me permite agregar, traté de golpear ligeramente la pelota con la punta de mi bate, pero un golpe para mí era como un golpe avanzado para los humanos. La pelota pegó en mi bate, haciendo un intenso ruido, mientras golpeaba fuerte el extremo de mi palo y atravesó toda el gimnasio. Mentalmente me maldecía, mientras corría lentamente alrededor de las bases, llegando a la última en el tiempo de expertos antes de la pelota hasta había hecho su camino de vuelta al pitcher.

"Wow Cullen!" El entrenador me aplaudía ruidosamente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de mi boca, tenía que admitir que fue un maldito buen golpe, y yo ni siquiera lo intenté.

Rosalie me miraba desde donde ella se encontraba, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí. La oí jurar silencio contra mí y yo no pude más que reír.

Era el turno de Rosalie para golpear y la mire con fascinación mientras deliberadamente dejo ir el bate demasiado pronto 3 veces, terminando ponchada. Negué con la cabeza, Rosalie era muy buena en el béisbol y tenía que fingir que era terrible.

"¡Cullen! ¿Has pensado en hacer una prueba para entrar al equipo? ¡Podrías ganarte una beca bastante decente si juegas así todo el tiempo! Basta con pensar en todas las universidades que se interesarían por ti" Yo negué con la cabeza. "Lo siento entrenador, los deportes no son lo mío." Apreté mis puños con fuerza ante mi comentario. Lo que me hizo sentir enojado conmigo mismo.

"Se me hace difícil creerte, ¡considerando tu tamaño! Debes hacer algo para estar en forma; espero que no sean drogas, no son buenas para ti muchacho". Mis fosas nasales se dilataron por su comentario.

"De todos modos Cullen, ¡tienes talento nato! Podrías ser un elemento valioso para mi equipo, al menos dime qué lo pensarás".

Yo le respondí con mis dientes apretados, "Sí. Voy a pensar en ello." Me di la vuelta y me fui antes de que el entrenador me molestara aún más.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios, no podía seguir jugando el resto del madito partido. Me cambié rápidamente, a velocidad vampírica, ya que no había nadie más en la habitación. Agarré mis cosas y me fui de nuevo al gimnasio, y me senté en las bancas.

Rosalie seguía mirándome por el rabillo del ojo, ella debe haber escuchado la conversación que tuve con el entrenador. La vi ir hacia el entrenador y preguntar si podía ser excusado del resto de la clase. El técnico asintió y Rosalie se dirigió a los vestidores, y salio cambiada tan rápido como yo lo había hecho. Ella se acercó y se sentó junto a mí, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de mi brazo que estaba fuertemente apretada debido a mi ira. Las venas de mi brazo pulsaban por el grado de tensión pero al instante se calmaron cuando Rosalie me tocó.

"Cálmate bebé." Sentí su beso en mi bíceps y me volví para mirarla con una sonrisa en mi cara. Ella siempre sabía cómo animarme. "¿Quieres salir de aquí?"

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza y tomé su mano, salimos del gimnasio y nos dirigimos hacia el Volvo.

"Así que, ese fue un gran golpe".

"Síp." Le sonreí inocentemente y me apoyé en el Volvo.

Rosalie golpeó mi brazo, "Eres tan impredecible Emmett, pensé que aflojarías"

Crucé los brazos, "si afloje"

Rosalie soltó un exagerado suspiro y pasó sus manos hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre mi pecho. "Tú y yo estábamos practicando beisbol con humanos y eso significa que tenemos que perder la pelota o golpear a la ligera."

Hice un puchero, "Eso no es divertido."

Rosalie asintió y me incliné para besarla.

"¡Emmett eres un chico malo!" Me separé de Rosalie y vi a Alice, quien me miraba con severidad.

Le sonreí tímidamente y le revolví el cabello. "Cállate pixie".

Alice gritó y se escondió detrás de Jasper. "¡Jasper, Emmett arruinó mi cabello! ¡Mátalo!"

Jasper se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mis ojos fueron súbitamente atraídos por el gran pedazo de mierda color naranja que estaba estacionado"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

Rosalie siguió mi mirada y vio intrigada.

"Esa es de la chica nueva. Es la camioneta de Isabella Swan." Edward interrumpió, "Y no Rosalie, yo no creo que ella apreciaría que le dieras fuego."

Me reí mientras veía a Edward y levantaba una ceja a Rosalie.

"Parece un pedazo de mierda." Me eché a reír.

"Es un pedazo de mierda." Rosalie guiñó un ojo y tomó su bufanda blanca del Volvo, y se la colocó en el cuello.

Oí el timbre y tomé mis libros y los de Rosalie y los puse bajo mi brazo. Rosalie caminaba delante de mí, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

**Hola!  
Lamento mucho la tardanza pero quería dejar que la historia siguiera "fluctuando" okno eso sonó demasiado FOREX "-.- mejor ya me callo 'vv (Trauma con los índices bursátiles) **

**Ya enserio quería que el fic tuviera más lectores, y bueno eso ha pasado así que ahí esta el cap! Por cierto si no han leído mi fic:_ Hot Touchdown_ (siempre historia Rosemmett :3 aunque poco a poco se irán incorporando las demás parejas), las invito que pasen por ahí ;) **

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review en el capitulo pasado a Milidemily y a B. McCarthy, así como las favs y alertas.**

******Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap y dejen sus reviews :D **  
Hasta la próxima

**Denisse(:**


	3. Infatuación

**Twilight desde el punto de vista de Emmett**

**Disclaimer: **Los personaje son de S. Meyer, la historia de Emmett'sGoldenAngel, quien me concedió su permiso para traducirla :D

**Capítulo 3: "Infatuación*"**

Sostuve la puerta abierta mientras Rosalie y yo entrábamos a la cafetería, tomados de la mano nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa que estaba situada lo más lejos posible de los otros estudiantes. Fue idea de Edward, ya que teníamos en cuenta el caso de Jasper. Todavía no se sentía cómodo y seguro al estar rodeado de seres humanos además ser vegetariano era muy difícil para él. Muchos de los otros estudiantes siempre hablaban entre sí acerca de Jasper, que parecía como si estuviera en una especie de dolor constante. Ese comentario siempre me hacía reír, porque los seres humanos eran la razón principal por la que estaba sufriendo.

"Voy a buscar la comida bebé, sostén esto" Le di nuestros libros a Rosalie y me dirigí hacia el _food court_. Agarré una bandeja y la llené de comida y luego regresé a la mesa, y tomé mi asiento al lado de Rosalie.

Rosalie hizo una mueca cuando tomé una hamburguesa de la bandeja, y la agité delante de su rostro sonriente: "¿Quieres un pedazo de mi hamburguesa?" Siempre le molestaba que jugara con mi comida.

Rosalie golpeó mi brazo, y lanzó la hamburguesa de nuevo al plato mientras susurraba, "¡No seas un asqueroso Emmett!" Me reí, empujando la bandeja al centro de la mesa para que poder apoyar mis codos en el espacio libre y sostener mi cabeza Me froté los ojos con las puntas de los dedos y suspiré ruidosamente. Estaba tan aburrido.

"Esa es ella." Alice hizo un gesto hacia la mesa en el lado opuesto de la cafetería. Miré y vi a la morena se sentó de espaldas a nosotros. Volví a pensar en lo que los otros chicos decían en el vestuario, tenía que admitir que se veía bastante guapa.

"Emmett." Edward me vio, y regañó entre dientes.

Volví a verlo inocentemente, "¿Qué? No seas tan puritano." Sentí a Rosalie meter mi brazo entre el suyo, "¿Qué estabas pensando Cullen?"

"Nada interesante, nena", le sonreí y apreté su muslo.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y se dirigió a Alice, que estaba mirando a Bella. "¿Qué demonios lleva puesto?"

Alice se encogió de hombros mientras mordisqueaba la uña de su dedo pulgar, "no lo sé, pero no se dio cuenta de que las botas de béisbol rojos no van con esos jeans azul oscuro? Veo que voy a tener que enseñarle a esta chica cómo ir a la moda ". Puse los ojos y saqué mi teléfono, recostándome en la silla mientras jugaba Angry Birds.

"No puedo leer su mente. Yo no sé por qué. No puedo leer sus pensamientos." Edward estaba mirando intensamente a Bella, agarrando el borde de la mesa con fuerza. "Ella es tan .. intrigante."

"Cuidado Eddy, no arruines tus pantalones." Le guiñé un ojo y puse mi teléfono en la mesa.

Edward se volvió hacia mí, con sus ojos penetrantes, haciendo un intento por saber que le estaba diciendo. Sonreí resaltando mis hoyuelos en mis mejillas.

Jasper murmuró: "No te burles de él, Emmett."

Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio. Nadie hablaba. Yo murmuré en voz baja lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo mi familia pudiera oírlo, "Ella está mirando a nosotros. Ella sigue mirándote Eddy."

Alice de repente se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra, agarrando su bandeja que contenía su refresco sin abrir y una manzana sin morder y salió, más bien yo diría que brincó sobre el bote de basura para deshacerse de los restos de comida. Alice siempre anda con ligeros saltitos, ¡era tan pixie! Y teniendo en cuenta que se veía y actuaba como un duendecillo, he creado un apodo para ella ... la duendecilla! Muy creativo, ¿verdad? Alice se deslizó directamente a través de la puerta trasera de la cafetería, mientras todos nosotros todavía estábamos sentados en la mesa.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" fueron las primeras palabras que escaparon de los labios de al parecer la intrigante Isabella Swan. Obviamente, ella estaba hablando de nosotros, ya que éramos una familia misteriosamente peculiar, después de todo.

Me di cuenta de la mirada de Edward de repente ve a la chica a la que Bella estaba dirigiendo su pregunta, creo que era ¿Jessica? Sus ojos parpadearon y luego se dirigieron directamente hacia Bella, sólo por una fracción de segundo. Su mirada se volvió al centro de la mesa, una pequeña mirada de fascinación sobresalió en su expresión que se prolongó durante aproximadamente 1 segundo como máximo antes de regresar a su habitual triste, mirada de mojigato.

Oí la risita avergonzada de Jessica, mirando hacia nuestra mesa. "Ellos son Edward y Emmett Cullen y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que acaba de salir era Alice Cullen,. Todos ellos viven junto con el Dr. Cullen y su esposa."

Edward comenzó a rasgar el panecillo que había en su bandeja de comida en pedazos. "Ella es tan curiosa, puedo escuchar cada maldito pensamiento que irradia sobre sus vecinos insufribles, pero no puedo leer un solo pensamiento de ella."

"Ellos son ... guapos."

"¿Has oído eso? Ella piensa que somos guapos," Negué con la cabeza al eufemismo visible de Bella. Son guapos. ¿Es lo único que pudo decir?

Jessica se rió en voz alta, "Sí. Pero están todos juntos. Me refiero a que Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Sonreí a Rosalie mientras apreté sus muslos y la vi por el rabillo de mi ojo. "Hacemos más que vivir juntos." Mi comentario hizo que Rosalie dejará escapar una pequeña risita silenciosa.

"¿Cuáles son los Cullen? Ellos no parecen parientes ..."

"Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia adoptiva". Mis ojos se dirigieron a Rosalie y Jasper, creo que se parecían un poco, es más son bastante similares, con su pelo rubio y todo.

Bella respondió, "Parecen demasiado grandes para estar con una familia adoptiva". Sonreí, si tan sólo supiera.

"Ahora sí. Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido". Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara mientras pensaba en Esme, que realmente era una gran figura materna para todos nosotros.

"Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar a todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes".

"Supongo que sí". Jessica admitió de mala gana. Nunca me ha caído bien Jessica, los celos emitido por ella son como una especie de enfermedad. Aunque yo no la culpo, sé que estaría celoso si yo fuera un ser humano. "Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos" Una expresión de acuerdo se posa en mi rostro. Al menos ella tenía razón en una cosa.

"¿Siempre han vivido en Forks?"

"No" Respondió Jessica cómo si fuera algo obvio." Se mudaron aquí hace dos años; vinieron de algún lugar de Alaska".

Edward miró a Bella de nuevo, esta vez la curiosidad irradiaba en su expresión. "¿Quién es el chico de pelo cobrizo?" esta pregunta desató una mirada de frustración en el rostro de Edward mientras miraba a Bella.

"Él es Edward. Es guapísimo por supuesto. Pero no pierdas tu tiempo. Él no sale con nadie. Al parecer ninguna chica es lo suficiente buena para él." Edward se dio la vuelta, sonriendo a la mesa. Sonreí también, disfrutando de los recuerdos pasados, de Jessica intentando coquetear con Edward y él haciendo caso omiso de ella, quien se iba con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Era una cosa tan divertido de ver. ¡Aun molesto a Edward con eso!

Los ojos de Jasper se posaron en cada uno de los nuestros, asintiendo con la cabeza, señalando que ya era hora de irse. Me puse de pie, coloqué los libros de Rosalie y los míos bajo mi brazo y con la otra mano tomé la bandeja con la comida que no consumimos, lista para ser lanzado directamente a la basura. Todos salimos de la cafetería, mientras mi mano sostiene la de Rosalie y nos dirigimos al Volvo.

"Bueno, eso fue ehm interesante." Le di un codazo a Edward mientras nos recostábamos sobre el Volvo.

Edward me vio, obviamente frustrado porque no podía leer la mente de Bella.

"Relájate hombre, tal vez ella está en esa mierda de vudú extraño, lo que significa que ella tal vez está usando algún tipo de de protección mierda que impide que los raros como tú entre en su mente." Sonreí, riéndome de lo que acababa de decir.

Rosalie puso los ojos, dándome una palmada en el brazo, "Emmett, ¡eso es probablemente una de las cosas más ridículas que haz dicho alguna vez!"

Me froté el brazo y fingí que me dolió. "Podría ser verdad." Hice un puchero y Rosalie tomó mi labio inferior.

"Cállate bebesote"Rosalie me besó en la nariz haciéndome sonreír. Ahí va, de nuevo sacando su condenado lado dulce.

Jasper suspiró ruidosamente, "Emmett, ¿de nuevo con las malditas emociones?"

"Lo siento hombre," le sonreí tímidamente a Jasper. Mi mano rápidamente recorrió el cuerpo de Rosalie, agarrando su trasero y le dí un rápido apretón antes de darme la vuelta para dejar los libros que no eran necesarios en la parte trasera del Volvo.

Rosalie se cruzó de brazos, "¿Qué clase tengo ahora?"

La miré, sonriendo. "Lección de sexo". Yo ya había decidido saltarnos la próxima clase. Necesitaba que me ayudará a quitarme la frustración sexual que sentía.

Rosalie respondió alzando las cejas hacia mí: "Yo no creo que" Lección de sexo "sea parte de mi horario de clases."

Me incliné poniendo mi brazo debajo de su trasero, y fácilmente la levanté del suelo poniéndola sobre mi hombro. "Es una sola vez. Especial", le guiñé un ojo.

"¡Nos vemos luego, chicos!" Saludé a mi familia antes de dirigirnos hacia la pared del fondo, la que se encuentra detrás de la escuela. Rosalie se rió y despidió de los chicos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Empujé Rosalie contra la pared de piedra fría, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de forma automática, mientras que yo cubría su boca con un beso profundo, y su deliciosa lengua exploraba cada centímetro de mi boca.

Retiré mis labios de su boca y me dirigí a su cuello, chupándolo y mordiéndolo. Los gemidos de Rosalie se empezaron a escuchar en el aire a medida de que bajaba sus vaqueros, pasando por su trasero y sus muslos. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis rizos cuando arranqué la fina tela de sus bragas, que ahora yacían en el suelo.

Rosalie dirigió su boca hacia la mía en otro beso, al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la hebilla de mis pantalones, dejándolos caer al piso con todo y mis boxers. Mis manos encontraron su camino de regreso a sus muslos, agarrándolos con fuerza.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando mientras empujaba la cabeza de mi polla en su estrecho centro.

"¡Oh mierda, Emmett, más!"

Gruñí con fuerza, empujando toda la longitud de mi pene en su húmedo coño. No podía esperar más para que Rosalie se ajustara a mi tamaño. Saqué mi polla de ella sólo para penetrarla con más fuerza, provocando que gritos de placer escaparan de su boca. Sus manos estaban agarrando mis bíceps, sus uñas rasgando el material grueso de mi sudadera con capucha mientras yo seguía con mis estocadas. Mis bolas chocaron contra su deliciosamente cálido sexo.

"Santo Dios... bebé eres tan-" Mis ojos rodaron de placer mientras sentía cómo se contraía contra mi polla. Sus gemidos resonaban en el aire. Traté de callarlos con otro beso, pero lo que conseguí fue que gimiera más fuerte. El orgasmo de Rosalie llegó rápidamente, sus afiladas uñas se clavaron en mi piel. Lo que sólo me hizo ir más rápido. Varias piezas de ladrillo rojo comenzaron a caer a nuestro alrededor a la vez que yo chocaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. El sentimiento familiar de mis bolas apretándose se centró en mi mente al sentir mi orgasmo en su cuerpo.

Gruñí, pegándole a la pared con mis manos, al mismo tiempo que Rosalie agarraba mi cara entre sus manos, besándome profundamente antes de despegarse de mi cuerpo. Su sonrisa era brillante, mientras subia mis calzoncillos y pantalones.

"Gracias por eso bebé". Ella me dio un beso de nuevo en los labios y me sonrió. "Mucho mejor que la mierda de Trigonometría ¿verdad?"

Rosalie asintió y subió sus vaqueros. "Claro que sí, aunque ahora me tengo que ir sin ropa interior, porque arrancaste mis bragas."

"Eso es definitivamente es bueno!" Me agaché y cogí sus bragas, las acerqué a mi nariz e inhalé la gloriosa esencia de Rosalie. La vi muerderse el labio mientras las guardaba en mis bolsillos.

Ella se rió y me empujó, "¡Eres un pervertido!"

Sonreí mientras le gruñía juguetonamente.

"¡Y mira el desastre que has hecho!" Rosalie señaló el lugar en el que acabábamos de follar y mis ojos se abrieron. Había ladrillo rojo por todo el piso. Y una silueta del cuerpo de Rosalie y dos puños al lado, decoraban el muro. Me reí, "Oops".

"Está bien, yo lo arreglaré." Dí puñetazos en la pared, tratando de borrar la evidencia. "¡Ya está. Ahora sólo se ve como si alguien se estrelló contra él!"

"Y ¡hey! Hablando de daños, ¡mira lo que me has hecho!" Me quité la sudadera, revelando mis bíceps que estaban todos arañados. En cada brazo tenía sus uñas marcadas. Ella se rió y extendió mis brazos, cerró las heridas abiertas con su lengua.

"No hay daño, no hay falta." Ella me sonrió descaradamente, con los ojos brillantes de amor y deseo. Yo no pude evitar poner mi mano debajo de su barbilla, guiando sus labios a los míos.

"Te amo hermosa." La besé una vez más, mientras me ponía mi sudadera con capucha de nuevo.

"Te amo Emmybear**." Me reí del apodo que me había puesto. Rosalie le gustaba considerarme como su gran oso de peluche. Sólo me llamaba así cuando estábamos solos, lo que hacía muy personal, sin embargo, podría apostar dinero de que el resto de mi familia ya lo conocía y lo había escuchado. ¿Cómo podrían no hacerlo? Eramos vampiros.

"Vamos preciosa, regresemos al Volvo. Ya casi acaban las clases." Le sonreí con cariño y entrelazamos nuestras manos La llevé a la Volvo, esta vez dejé que viajara en el asiento delantero y yo me fui atrás a pesar de mi incomodidad. Alice y Jasper ya estaban en el Volvo, por lo que era aún más estrecho, teniendo en cuenta mi tamaño y el de Jasper. Por suerte para Alice, su delicado y pequeño cuerpo encajaba perfectamente entre nosotros. Alice me miró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro, era evidente que sabía lo que Rosalie y yo acabábamos de hacer. ¡Diablos, creo que toda la escuela se enteró de que lo hicimos!

Esperamos un gran total de: 1 minuto y 23 segundos antes de que un Edward increíblemente enojado nos saludó con un gruñido, y condujo a toda velocidad fuera de la escuela hacia nuestra casa. Yo estaba muy confundido, los ojos de Edward eran de color negro azabache, lo que indica que tenía hambre de sangre, lo que era extraño considerando él no era el tipo de dejarse caer en ese estado a menos que este completamente encaprichado con la sed por sangre, lo que puedes deducir, que no pasaba muy seguido. Fruncí el ceño y miré por la ventana, ya que en casa, estoy seguro de que Edward nos proporcionaría una explicación decente de por qué estaba tan enfadado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

_*Infatuación posdría definirse cómo "encaprichamiento" Crush, amor adictivo algo así._

_**Emmybear, decide dejarlo así porque se escucha o se lee(? xD más bonito :3 que en español _

**Hola!**  
**Nuevo Cap! :D espero que lo hayan disfrutado y gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review la vez pasada: katyms13, B. McCarthy, ConaaaMorales, Milibarrios se les aprecia :3 así cómo a las alertas y favoritos, es genial eso en serio :D**

**Y ****por sí no lo han hecho, y si tienen tiempo las invito a que pasen por mi perfil para que puedan leer el otro fic, es Hot Touchdown siempre Rose-Emmett :3 ********principalmente**

**Hasta el próximo cap  
****Denisse(:****  
**


End file.
